


Hush

by yellow_sunrise



Series: The Sensuality of Rolling Hills and Blooming Flowers [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Married Life, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Thirsty Barry, Thirsty Iris, night out on the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry hates events like these but Iris makes them bearable.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of an ongoing series of one-shots for the Flash. It'll probably all be smut I'm not gonna lie. I'll probably accepts prompts later, but for now I have the first 5-7 vaguely outlined.

 

Barry hates these kind of parties. Not because he hates dressing nicely or doesn't like the people. He actually really enjoys getting to wear his nice tuxedo and even nicer bowtie, a gift from Iris on their third year anniversary. The people are also quite charming, eclectic even. Most of them are writers like Iris, community leaders, unappointed and appointed, and every once in a while a few researchers trying to get funding and support. A mixed group of people so he isn't bored per say.

 

No, what he  _ hates  _ is that at these events everyone dolls up in precious jewelry. Even Iris is wearing a glittering necklace (a gift from him when she won her first Pulitzer), and a tasteful but no less expensive pair of earrings.

 

Barry only has his watch and wedding bands, although his Flash ring is in his pocket, ready to be used if necessary.

 

Which brings him back to his issue of why he's uncomfortable; places like this get robbed all the time and Barry hates having to disappear on Iris and pretend he'd simply lost her in the crowd.

 

But Iris didn't mind, found it funny in fact. He wasn’t sure why, but it probably was something to do with the fact that he could never quite get himself put together and he tended to stay off kilter for the rest of the night.

 

It was particularly boring at the moment for Barry because Iris was across the room, radiant in a golden dress that swept the floor, with a tasteful slit in the leg and an even more tantalizing show of her bare back, exposed by her elegant and sleek ponytail. At the moment, she’s charmed several of the guests in her immediate area, and even from this distance Barry is basking in her charm.

 

He keeps trying to make his way over to her, but he’s stopped by people who are impressed by his newest promotion to Head of CCPD’s CSI DIvision. Apparently, being the youngest in that position has made him a hot piece.

 

He’s finally having an in-depth conversation about his techniques with a chemical engineer. He’s about to make a joke but he feels a soft, familiar hand land on his forearm.

 

“Hey babe,” his wife greeted, her bright smile directed at him.

 

“Iris! Hey this is Hannah Marshall, we were talking about some forensic techniques,” he explained and Iris introduced herself to Hannah, smiling widely.

 

“Hi, I’m Iris West-Allen, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Iris said, and the older woman grinned back.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine. I noticed that you’ve been charming all of us boring scientists all evening.” Hannah noted. Iris waved her hand, and looked up at Barry.

 

“I’ve had my whole life to learn how to charm scientists. But I’m sorry, I haven’t figure out your field of study,” Iris said apologetically, and Hannah smirked.

 

“Yes, unfortunately I left my pin at home. I’m a chemical engineer.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t really know anything about that,” Iris apologized again and Hannah laid a hand on Iris’s arm.

 

“No worries, I don’t know anything about investigative reporting. But I think we’ll find something to discuss,”

 

Iris is about to reply when her boss calls her over, wanting to introduce her to someone.

 

“That would be the man who signs my paycheck.” she sighed before leaning up to Barry and whispering in his ear. “You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now. Meet me in the service hallways in twenty minutes,” she crooned, kissing his cheek, patting his waist, and walking away.

 

Barry choked on his champagne and Hannah, with a conspiratory smile, before sipping from her own flute.

 

“Your wife is very charming. You’re a very lucky man,” she said laughingly. Barry laughed nervously.

 

“Yeah, I definitely am. Are you married?” he asked, trying not to think of pressing his already hardened cock to his wife’s ass.

 

“Oh, yes. For twenty-five years. My husband and I actually went on a vacation on a river cruise in Europe.”

 

“Really? I heard those were really fun,” he said, picturing Iris in a bikini, smiling at him over her shoulder and swan diving into a lake of clear water.

 

“Oh, yes we stopped at a lo of destinations, but since it wasn’t on the ocean the trips were a bit more enjoyable in my opinion,” she said.

 

The Iris in his mind was now gracefully kicking her legs in a perfect stroke and laughing at Barry. “The water feels so good Barry!”

 

“Really? Iris keeps saying she wants to go somewhere relaxing. I think we might just go to the mountains or somewhere,” he admitted. Now Iris was laying on a rug in front of a roaring fire in the mountains, lying on her stomach and seemingly nude. 

 

“Oh Barry, it’s so warm here. So hot,” she moaned. Barry was able to rip his attention back to Hannah, who was now asking about, ironically, the Flash.

 

“So, I hear that CCPD works with him quite a lot. I’ve got to know, is he as nice as they say he is?” she asked. Barry answered honestly, trying not to feel nervous.

 

“I’ve never personally met him, but I’ve seen him from a distance and my coworkers seem to like him a lot.” he said.

 

Hannah nodded.

 

“My husband says that the Flash reminds him of an old school comic book character he used to love, so he thinks the Flash is the bees knees,” she laughed and Barry laughed as well.

 

“Well, however people feel, he’s still pretty mysterious,” Barry added.

 

“I’m sure the ladies of Central City find him all the more interesting for it,” Hannah said, depositing her now empty flute and waving over a friend. While they were speaking, Barry’s imagination ran away once again.

 

In his mind, they’re both younger, and strangers t each other on the Jitters roof and they’re kissing passionately, his hands finding tantalizing handfuls of flesh to squeeze.

 

“Oh Flash, you feel so amazing against me. Make love to me, please! I can’t bear it any longer,” she cries, her mouth falling open when his hand reaches between her legs--

 

“Barry was telling me about the Flash, but he doesn’t know much. Although, I have to wonder if maybe metahumans might start popping up all around the country,” Hannah said. Her friend, a man she’d never introduced.

 

“Oh, well it depends of course on if the metahuman gene is recessive, or if it can be activated by some trait. But since the whole city was feasibly affected, the entire population that was there at the time may be metahuman gene carriers. Imagine that, raising a child with extraordinary abilities and not having the means to raise them?”

 

Barry is embarrassed to say that his imagination immediately conjures up Iris, at hr age now, laying across their bed, and holding her legs tauntingly closed and biting at the tip of her index finger.

 

“Oh Barry, , arching her back and bringing her own hand down and Barry can see her hand moving quickly between her legs. He can even hear the wet noise it makes and Barry is desperate to get to her, but when he moves closer, put a baby in me Barry, fill me up babe. I want to have your babies,” she moans her foot shoots up and stops him.

 

“Iris, please,” he whimpers, and Iris chuckles.

 

“No touching. You haven’t earned it yet. Touch yourself, baby.”

 

Barry is glad when Hannah catches his attention and lets him know that a speech is about to start, because Barry isn’t sure that he wouldn’t just start stroking himself right then and there. He finds Iris again and she looks flustered, but pleased and Barry has trouble placing why she looks like that until he realizes that she’s touched herself recently, probably even came, if the slight dewy look on her neck is an indication.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks, as they make their way to their table, his large hand resting his her back, vibrating his hand imperceptibly so that she can feel a shiver down her back.

 

“Ooh, yes,” she moaned softly.

 

“Well?”

 

“Hm?” she asked again, biting her lip as she looks up at him. He smiles at her and she returns it.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks and she leans into him.

 

“Yes. But I’m going to enjoy myself more in about ten minutes,” she smirks, and he feels his erection pulse. Good God.

 

“Oh?” he asks, but before he could get an answer, they’re already at the table, which they share with four other people.

 

He pulls out her chair and one of the gentleman compliments Barry on his manners despite his young age.

 

Barry thanks the man politely and a presenter makes his way on to the stage and introduces their speaker for the night.

 

He’s scarcely been speaking for five minutes, when Iris rests her head on his shoulder, scooting closer. Their chairs are facing the stage directly, which puts them behind the other people at the table and the tablecloth is long enough to cover their laps, something he’s sure she’ll take advantage of.

 

Sure enough, her hand rests on his leg and rubs his thigh enticingly, her face impassive but focused. When her hand wandered to his crotch he caught her hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“Iris. Behave,” he whispered to her hoarsely but she pressed a kiss to the edge of his jaw, dislodging his hand.

 

“But it’s so much more fun to be naughty. Let me handle you,” she teased, and reached for his zipper and fishing his hard cock out. Barry knows that neither of them can see it, but he can imagine that he’s embarrassingly hard.

 

Iris grips his erection and strokes slowly, her thumb brushing over the head at every upstroke. A splurt of precum comes out and she smears it over his head, and presses down on the ridge of his glans. His stomach tightens in arousal and Barry is desperate to bend his wife over the table and slide into that hot, wet, channel. But for now, he could only hold on for the ride as Iris stroked him expertly, his breathing labored.

 

“Iris,” he murmured quietly, his hand resting on he, but not stopping it. Oh no, he's too far gone at this point.

 

“Careful, our table mates can't know,” she breathes, her hand reaching for his aching balls, smiling angelically at him when his neck and jaw tense. She rubs and squeezes him and Barry is just so  _ close _ but not enough and it’s driving him crazy and he’s about four Flash seconds from using his speed inappropriately. Just when he thinks it might be over for him, and that he’s gonna get come on this fancy tablecloth, Iris pulls away looking spooked. The speeches are wrapping up and people are starting to focus on the other guests and appetizers are being brought out.

 

Barry isn’t really fit to be talking, but he manages with Iris prompting him and covering up for his lack of focus. This is one downside to being a speedster. If he’s `revved up’ enough it’s like every second passes by so slowly that time stops. He won’t be so hard in no time but while he’s hard it’s torturous. But, he does know that Iris gets off on teasing him, so she’s probably aching just as much so it’s like a loop of frustrated sexual tension.

 

“If you all will excuse me, I need to check on some time sensitive work.” Iris says apologetically. Barry is a little confused, since Iris had specifically turned her stories in early to avoid having actual work for this weekend long event, but it occurs to him when he checks the time. It’s been eighteen minutes. In two minutes, Iris will be in the service corridor, or waiting to be whisked there and Barry can finally,  _ finally _ get some relief and maybe even pay back.

 

Two minutes have never been so long.

 

When it’s time he excuses himself and goes out of view before searching for Iris who’s waiting out of sight in the service corridor.

 

She doesn’t even have time to react to being in his arms before he’s pressing her into the wall, back to chest.

 

“Fuck!” she cries out, equal parts startled and turned on by the sudden pressure of him along her back.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he chuckled, bringing his mouth to her neck and placing wet, warm kisses to the fragrant skin.

 

“Hm, as long as you make it up to me honey,” she sighed as his hands cupped her breasts, his hips pressing into her ass. 

 

“Can’t give you much, we’ve gotta get back,” he said, already pulling his cock out and adjusting her dress so that he can get to her core.

 

“Just give it to me Barry, we’ll make up for it at home,” she said. Barry slipped her thong to the side and plunging inside.

 

If they were home, he’d tease her by grinding into her, caress her clit gently while he kissing her neck.

 

Instead her sets a brutal an punishing pace from the get go, while Iris pushes back, unwilling to be a passive party, as always. His hands are on her hips and his lips are at her back, his teeth latching on before trailing them around her back.

 

“Barry, Barry, _Barry_ , Barry, oh my God,” she starts winding her hips in a circle and Barry groans, his fingers going to her clit and vibrating his fingers. All at once, she clenches up and her hand reaches back and her nails dig into the skin of his neck and she moans so loudly that he uses his free hand to cover her mouth.

 

“Iris, _oh_ my God,” he groans, putting his forehead against the nape of her neck and thrusting again. She comes but he keeps going, seeking his orgams desperately because they’ve been gone long enough that people will wonder where she is. He still has some time, though. She lets go of her neck and pulls his hand from her mouth, panting loudly.

 

“Come on my back,” she whispers hoarsely, her legs twitching as she has another tiny tremor, and she reaches clumsily behind him to fondle his balls again.

 

“God,” he groans, pulling out and stroking himself to completion over her back, careful to keep it away from her dress and hair. She slumps against the wall, and Barry watches with nearly bulging eyes as she scoops the come and sucking it from her fingers. The look on his face makes her laugh breathily.

 

“It’s faster to clean up.”

 

“I wanna fuck you again,” he says blithely. She gets off the wall and straightens up her dress. Barry pecks her forehead and takes her to the hallway just outside the entryway.

 

“Pretend you’ve been working, and not having sex in public,” he commands.

 

“Yes, sir,” she smirks and sashays away. It’s not until her back is facing him that he sees her hickeys, scattered randomly over her back.

 

Barry waits a little so it’s not suspicious, but dammit people sit behind them, they could see her back. Still he makes his gait as relaxed as possible, which is easy with his post coital bliss.

 

“Hey, babe.” she greets casually, but warmly and Barry fits his arm around the back of her chair, concealing the numerous hickeys. Maybe she knows what he’s doing because she dotes on him a bit more than she normally would. She’s adjusting his collar, and rests a hand tenderly on him when she kisses his cheek. Luckily for them both, the program is winding down and they both beat a quick retreat. In the car, Iris immediately began to crack up.

 

“What is so funny?” he asked, laughing as well. Iris started laughing to hard that she began to cackle, the most unattractive laugh but Barry could only laugh harder, reaching for her hand and collapsing against her.

 

“Your neck, babe. I tried to cover that for twenty minutes.” she gasped, pointing to the left side of his neck Barry pulled down the mirror and swore when he saw his neck.

 

“Oh my--what--did you do that?” he asked. Touching the rapidly healing skin. Iris smirked and shrugged, suddenly playful.

 

“I mean I could hardly control myself the way you were going at it. By the way, why were you practically covering me like my dad whenever I wore a swimsuit?” she asked.

 

Barry snickered and gestured for her to turn around so he could snap a picture of her back and show it off.

 

She pulled the phone closer and let out a noise somewhere between shock and incredulity.

 

“Barry, oh my gosh you mauled me,” she cried, almost looking outraged but then she snorted. “You know what, I shouldn’t even be surprised. Remember my thighs during the honeymoon. I had to wear a coverup to the beach, even in the water,” she said shaking her head exasperatedly. Barry didn’t even look abashed, only took his phone back and deleted the picture.

 

“Hey you were not complaining about those while I was giving them to you,” he protested, starting the car and pulling out, while Iris finally took off her shoes.

 

“No, but it would’ve been nice to take it off at some point,” she laughed.

 

“I seem to recall you taking it off at the beach,” he said, pretending to think. They both knew  _ why _ it came off at the beach, not that anyone else saw.

 

“You’re such a smug jerk. Maybe I should get a chastity belt,” she teased and Barry made a face.

 

“That can’t be safe or comfortable. But if you prefer that,” he trailed off and Iris pictured it for about five seconds before shaking her head.

 

“Nope. I can’t even pretend that I’d be okay doing it for spite. I have to admit that you treat me right babe.” she noted, taking her ponytail and fluffing the hair so that it hung limply. It had been a long night. Not to mention her edges were sweated out.

 

“See I thought that might be your response.” he said, turning the radio to her favorite channel. Which was just the regular top 40. They’d both heard these songs a dozen times over, but Iris always reacted with the same enthusiasm. By the time they were home, they were both ready for bed and Barry sped them in and Iris went immediately to the bathroom to take off makeup. Barry undressed and took a quick shower while Iris swiped at her face quickly and efficiently, eager to snuggle with her husband and sleep.

 

“Hey, do you want the temperature up or down tonight?” he asked from the shower and Iris deliberated.

 

“Down, I feel like cuddling,” she said, but that was what she’d end up doing anyway. Once, when their air conditioning unit had broken in the middle of a heatwave, she’d just thrown her clothes off and cuddled anyway.

 

“Sure thing,” he said stepping out and before he could grab a towel she playfully smacked his ass.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Iris Ann,” he called playfully over his shoulder and Iris burst into laughter, taking off the last of her makeup and then moisturizing her face. She stripped off her clothes and took a quick shower, and put on her comfiest pajamas, wrapping her hair up and quickly trotting to her bedroom.

 

“Barry it’s time for bed I want to cuddle and kiss my husband.” she said commandingly, and as she entered the room, Barry was resting against the headboard, reading a book about engineering and robotics.

 

“Feel free to do that, but I wanted to read a bit before I got to sleep,” he said, with a sweet smile and patting the space next to him. Iris crawled into the bed and curled around his hip, her cheek resting on his belly, as his hand rested on her neck between page turns.

 

He started humming to himself and Iris found herself drifting away, and sure enough she fell asleep, comfortable and happy.


End file.
